A Change of Heart
by XXXHISFRIENDXXX
Summary: Romance Story on how meet the love of your life ;   Zero  i hope you all love it zero fans!
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Heart**

Chapter 1 The beginning

I, like most people experience love and loss. And I, like most people meet "the one who got away." The one who we never forget and will love eternally, if you could have that chance to have them, would you take it? To be in love I never really understood the meaning, there's a medical term involving your body releasing gases and of course what I call, "lovey-dovey" version, this is when love struck people begin to compare love to everyday things. For example, a very young man once told me, "Love is like butter and toast, you must spread it around." _That must be very little butter, _I thought to myself. For I knew for a fact, that there is very little love in the world. What I didn't know is how powerful it really was. 10/18 And yes to all you readers this is one of those girly stories on the pursuit of love…that sounds too girly let's call it the pursuit of happiness like it says in the Bill of Right or something to fill the empty void of my heart, the ying to my yang, the one person in the word to complete me etc. and all that lovey-dovey crap you hear on TV, the internet, nook, iPad, iPod, Tablet, iPhone 1,2,3,4,4s and etc. By the time this gets published _IF _it gets published you people probably have more fancy gadgets then I could possibly imagine. Anyway…back to the story…

My name is Lexi Goldman, as a child I never really believed in love. My parents got divorce when I was just 3. You see my dad would bring other women to the house and tell me this was one of his "friends." I was 2 and could barely understand and see the world for what it really was; i didn't know any better so I never really thought about it. I was always very fond of my father until one day he went out of the house and just never came back. I could ask my mother but all she would tell me is, "Your father is a very busy man." About a week last my birthday passed, the day after my dad came with a package and a packet. He started walking towards me, where I was sitting on a rug next to the base of the stairs giggling. The moment I saw him I stopped and stared with a blank expression handed me the packet ruffled my hair and said, "Happy late-birthday kiddo," then walk right past me straight to mother sitting in a chair at a small table behind me doing paper work. The smell of alcohol filled my nose, as he walked passed me. I coughed softly for a little bit, stared at him as slammed the packet in front of her sending her papers flying. My mother looked at the paper, him, and then me she said "if this is what you want," clicked her pen and began to sign the papers. Even though I was only 3 I knew my mother to well, she kept a blank expression as she signed the papers, but I knew she badly wanted to cry. I saw a tear roll down her cheek; she sniffed once and managed a small smile. She blamed the sniffs on "the stuffy room," in hope of her husband not noticing her sadness. Sadly, he also knew her too well, he put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner and said with a kind smile, "Trust me, it is for the best." She sighed, finished signing the packet and gave him the packet. He gave a sly smile and walked toward me again. He held out his hand, as I was just about to take it my mother picked me up and told him, "She stays with me," in a stern voice, though I could tell that that was all she barely managed to say through the tears in her eyes.

I'm 25 now; I have had only 15 boyfriends in my whole life so far. Heartbreak after heartbreak, sometimes I was dumped and sometimes I was that the one who dumped them. It's the circle of life and the cycle of love and hate.

I was on my way home from work with a fresh cup of hot coffee, when I remembered I left my keys in my office. I turn around to head back when I bump into a nice looking man and drop my coffee on the ground. _Thank god it didn't spill on him, _I thought. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me help you up," he said as he held out his hand. "Oh…" I managed to mutter as I took his hand. When I got to my feet I managed a smile and said, "Thank you." "No prob," he said with a smile. He looked at the ground; I turn to face in the same direction and noticed what he was staring at, it was the coffee I had just spilled. "Oh! Don't worry I can always get another one," I said. "No, no. It was my fault, at least let me buy you a drink," he offered with a grin. I stuttered, and I was blushing bad I didn't know what to reply and I really wanted to go, but instead of saying yes I said, "No. It's ok you know caffeine is really bad at night." _Caffeine is bad at night? _What the heck am I thinking? _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, ask me out again. God I beg of you! _I thought. Just as I was beginning to lose hope….he laughed. "I'm sorry it's just- you look so desperate," he managed to say through his tears of joy. I was distracted by his face. _He so cute when he laughs, _I thought. Little did I know a "goo-goo gaga" expression had appeared on my face. It took me 5 seconds so figure out what he just said. But my first instinct was to think, _did I look that desperate? _(Second)He was actually laughing at me! I was all read with anger. But just as I was about to slap him, he stop laughing and said, "But your cute, so did you wanna get a cup of coffee in the morning?"_ THANK YOU GOD! _I could have done a victory dance right on the spot, but instead…I did something even worse, I said, "YES!" _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_ "I mean…..err…I'm not busy so sure." "10/18/11" I said correcting myself. "Heh," he said with a grin, "The Blu Café, 8 am sharp don't be late."

_8am sharp…_ his voice rang threw my head. So here I am 7:59:48 am counting down every second till he gets here…..

8:15:78 _WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?_ I sighed deeply. I started to go on my way to my day job as a bill collector. _It's not so bad…_ I thought. My office is just right around the corner anyway. After, making a step in the directing of my work a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I instinctively grabbed it and tried to fling whoever it was over my shoulder. –I grew up with my mom who right after the divorce had her heart heavily guarded. She always told me "Protect yourself…the world is a very dangerous place." So naturally I learned a few moves of self-defense. - Only problem was… the hand gripped me and since I was lighter than the person they tossed me. I braced myself for the impact with the ground but it never came. Before I knew it I was in someone's arms, eyes shut tight, and scared to what will come next.

"It's okay.. No one's gonna hurt you. I'm here," the person said with a caring voice. I instantly knew who it was, it was..! _Man I never got his name… _Either way he was still mocking me! I quickly abandoned my fear and opened my eyes only to gaze straight into his. His eyes were a deep dark brown like chocolate you could have mistaken them for black eyes. Suddenly he face turned from a playful smile to a confused puppy dog look. "What's wrong?" I said no even daring to ask him to put me down. If it were up to me I'd say like this forever. "You're heavy…" he said. I was ready to slap him, but he was faster than me. He put me down but I still landed on my feet, grabbed the arm and held me close with the other arm around my waist. "Too quick for ya?" He smiled. I growled, "You're late…" "Sorry but I was on a tight schedule…" He noted the anger in my eyes, "But, I'm here now." He turned toward the café. The owner had just turned the sign from open to closed. We heard his watch beep, "I gotta get to work." He tightens his grip around my waist and slowly pulled me closer. Are noses were barely touching now, he smiled and I just stood there stupidly waiting for what to come next. He pressed his lips against mine gently, kissing me was just a second before pulling away and saying, "I hope that makes up for something." 10/19 Then walked off in the opposite direction. My mind was still fuzzy from the kiss. It took me a few minutes to put two and two together and sum up what happened in my head before realizing my wallet was missing. _THAT JACKASS! _I immediately screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He looked back, smiled, and then made a run for it with me in pursuit. I ignored the stares from the speculators and bystanders and focused on my prey. Luckily I was fast than him and in really good shape so I don't tire easily and soon caught up to him.

4 streets down and half way across the next I found him nearly passed out panting for his every breath, me not even breaking a sweat. I put my hand out, "My wallet please?" He looked from my hand to my face and then back to my hand he could tell I was dead serious. "_Maria de tues santos-_" he began before I cut him off. "Excuse me?" He handed me my wallet.

"I thought it was a fair trade a kiss for the wallet-"

"It's gonna take more than that for my money…"

"So you want more?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!"

He smiled. "That was fun." _FUN? WAS THERE SOMETHING MENTALLY WRONG WITH THIS DOUSHE?_ "See you soon call me 'kay?" he yelled before tunring the corner and walking into an office building. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath. I looked at my watch 9:15:64 am _HOLY CRAP IM LATE!_

I walked into my office like nothing happened but my assistant knew better, "Coffee?"

"Totally I feel like im gonna pass out."

"Finally,_ get it on?_"

"NO! Crazy sico-"

"Not even half way through-," she said with a voice that almost sounded conserned as if it was about my health

"When's my meeting?" I said changing the subject.

"Right about…OMG NOW!" she screamed in panic, walking me to a filled conference room with papers in my hands, "Remember if you lose your job I do to so go get 'em tiger!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELLO DOUSHEBAGS! JK JK I have been working on this story for some time now and I'm still to young to be a write so when I came across this website (THANK YOU ATE ARISSA!) I desided to post it up here... well i will warn you now this is a very girly, romance story..but it might get a little <em>dirty _in later chapters :p I hope you like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I Go on a Date with a Douchebag

* * *

><p>The meeting went fine unexpectedly. I sat down at my deck pondering what to do next, my wallet was right in front of me about to fall of the desk. "It's all your fault!" yell at the inanimate object, picking it up screaming at it. To the other co-workers I must have looked like I went mad but at the moment I didn't care. "Grrrr you stupid thing," I say tossing my wallet half way across my office. An index card fell out and was neatly folded with writing on it<em>. Come to think of it I better make sure nothing was stolen.<em> I checked my wallet everything was in order…nothing out of place…I stare at the folded paper just lying in the middle of my office. With temptation washing over me I pick it up and read it, it said "Meet me out of Diner Whyly, 8:00 pm sharp. Don't be late. –Love your lover boy Zero" Zero…so that's his name…wait…What am I thinking? I turned over the paper to my surprise he wrote on a business card for Wellington Inc. So the asshole works there huh?...(626) 813-2908… I think I'll give him a call…later.

Every minute seemed to extend to a year as time went by I went from my work to the business card still pondering when to call.

_*Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock*_

_AAARRRRGGHHHH! _One more second of this and I'm gonna pull my hair out! I looked at the clock to see how long it's been since the meeting. _Let's see, I thought to myself Its 10:05:56 the meeting was 45 minutes so… 5, 10, 15 IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 MINUTES?_ I shouted, "Okay, world give me sign if I should call him!" I quickly looked around after I shout realizing what a wacko I must has looked like luckily no one hear me my office was clear. I began to hear footsteps walking by but then realized they stopped at my door. "Come in," I said fixing my desk. "Hello Lexi, fine weather yes?" said my boss Kaname. "Yes, indeed." I replied.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was-"

"None the less I sent everybody home it's a nice day there's no work to be done anyway…first in about a hundred years I believe. Now go out have some fun, enjoy life, talk a walk, or go out on a date. Now have fun now!" he said as he walked out.

There goes my sign I guess I should call him. I packed up my things and hurried home. Along the way I met my friend Alianna. She has been my friend since 6th grade back when I believed that boys were the key to everything. Of course now I know better but you know I miss those days when I would go crazy and have lots of clingy moments that only she and I shared.

"What's up Alianna?"

"Nothing how 'bout you? Anything new in your life?"

"No," I lied.

"Well I have this new intern super-hot! His name is- um hold on let me think…"

_She really has always been forget full-_

"I got it! Zero he's just like the guy you had an obsession- I mean crush on in 8th grade."

_but she always remembers the embarrassing stuff…_

"Nice… um hey-"

"WAIT! Sorry I forgot to give you your papers for meeting next week!" shouting someone run to catch up with us.

_IT'S THE GUY FROM THIS MORNING! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE'S-_

"Intern- I mean Zero you chose now to give the work to me…damn it!" said Alainna.

_ALAINNA'S INTERN?_

"Oh, hey, it's you…" Zero said.

"You two know each other?" questioned Alainna.

"Know each other? We're lovers!" joked Zero.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS-" I protested.

"So you finally got someone to please you? " she said with a smirk.

_OF ALL THE TIMES FOR HER PERVERTED SIDE TO COME OUT!_

"No, no-" I began.

Next thing I know I'm grabbed by the arm and pulled close into a breath taking kiss. I close my eyes tight but do not resist. This was not gentle or only lip_. *Doki* *Doki*_ Our tongues clashed between breaths. When I pulled away I managed not to blush, control my emotions, and deny my thoughts but I knew what I was thinking was true I wanted more.

"Let me buy you a drink," he said.

"O-ok-okay," I managed to say, "but what about-"

"Oh you two go ahead have fun! " said Alianna.

_Round 1_

After my first shot he told me about his past, family, and how he got the job working for Alianna as an intern.

_*Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink*_

_Round 45_

_ Okay to be honest I was already way past drunk at round 5 I'm pretty weak when it comes to holding my liquor…*Hick* *Hick* So you can imagine what 45 is like for me… I'm swimming in the clouds… *Giggle* *Hick* *Giggle* _

Zero calls a cab and we get in laughing like there's no tomorrow. As he gets to my apartment he leans in for a good night sweet. During the kiss, maybe it was the booze or just instinct but something took over me that night. I caused me to pull in my house, tightly wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him into my bedroom.

The next morning I was there lying in bed thinking of last night memories of pain and pleasure run through my head. I start to stretch only for my hand to hit something lying beside me I lean over and realize I have no clothes on_. No! I didn't-_ When I look over I see lying curled in the sheets none other than…Zero, and he too was clothes-less. _I did….._ I get up and stagger in search of my clothes. When I picked up my shirt realize it was ripped and torn and at the buttons almost half were gone. _Well he was forceful…_ I looked in the mirror by my bed only to realize I was smirking. _NO snap out of it Lexi!_

I found the remaining amount of my clothes and noticed Zero was wide awake with a satisfied look on his face. "Perv…" I said. I looked around for my underwear but couldn't find it. Zero pointing toward the ceiling. What is that idiot going on about now? I realized where my underwear had gone. It was stuck on the ceiling fan going around and around. "How the fuck did it get up there?" I shouted in astonishment. "Beats me but that sure was a good night" he said still smirking. "Glad you enjoyed it," I said and in a whisper with a sour tone through my gritted teeth said, "'cause it will be your last…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I'm gonna go make breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>Doki-Chan here! Sorry i havent been making stories in a while been busy with school :p but here is my latest work it REALLY pervy though...enjoy! ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXHISFRIENDXXX here! sorry to keep you waiting for so long only for really short chapter this one might be a "left turn" or OC I am in a weird state...O_O anyway I was being rushed *looks at AteArissa* Her: *acts innocent*What? Me: Exactly... Anyway *cough* and I have been really preoccupied with school work. You see i really care about- *breaks down laughing* cookies! who am I kinding? School? Me? Thats total bull! Anyway here's the story I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Poison In My Heart<p>

At first I thought_, Maybe he likes pancakes-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?-with poison…-much better. _

As I finished cooking breakfast I put food on a tray and headed to my bedroom. "Here is your-" I began before I looked at the sight before me. _He fell asleep again..._ I put the tray on my nightstand and grabbed the nearest pillow a thought_, I'm gonna suffocate him!...No…I'm gonna pound him to a pulp first!_ As I raised the pillow with my prey in sight I suddenly lowered the pillow and looked at the sleeping body laid before me. _He looks…so peaceful…so innocent…he actually looks harmless and in a way cute when he's asleep… _I leaned in to get a closer look; as I leaned in, I immediately stopped myself only inches away from his face. Suddenly he's eyes slowly opened and before I knew it he had stolen a heated kiss from me. I could feel him moving but I wouldn't dare open my eyes. I regret not opening them because a hand had grabbed me and pulled me under the sheets to another world.

_How could it be that this man who I loathed with all content I would allow to pleasure me?_ His words like venom and eyes like daggers would make others back away and retreat but not me. As much as I prayed for his death I equally prayed for he's love. As the bed creaks continued and the moans never ending I wanted to choke him so see his life slip away before me but I could hear myself beg for more and my body aches for more touches. He's kisses on every inch of me as he removed my clothing was my sanctuary. And yet I felt as if his funeral would leave me at peace. He began this quarrel. He made me this way. And yet it still didn't bother me my heart however was different…he made my heart suffer and my heart thought of him as a threat…wanting him out of my system but it was too late…the suffering will continue and he will spread…the poison will spread…yes he was like a poison to my heart…

* * *

><p><strong>Her (my editor): That's it?... Me: Well i said it was short... Her: That's no excuse! *flick* Me: *in pain* (it really hurts!) <strong>

**I need new ideas for my story i can make it however you want...even more "adult" or pervy (descriptive) *sly smile* my mind is limitless...Please rate (PM or Review how good/bad it was) and/or reivew!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM ON A ROLL! TWO STORIES IN TWO DAYS! WOOHOO HI-CHEW (haha it rythmes) Anyway...no warning if you have found my story you hav ethe most weirdest mind if you read the first chapter and kept on reading your fault to but just in case i know its alittle late but This story contains imagery (hehe smart word) THAT WILL CURUPT YOUR PURE MINDS! If your sick minded...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 My Heart Decides<p>

After another day of pain, torture, and passion a question popped into my head along with the recollection of gasps, begs and pleas, and _*creak* *creak*_ of a place once used for only resting. _What am I to him?...What is he to me?_

As I lay there again staring at the ceiling one thought comes to mind, "OH SHIT! IT'S FRIDAY I HAVE WORK!" As I stagger out of bed for the rest of my clothing yet another time I see the same smirk on the bastard's face. I give an angry glare and mutter through my teeth, "_WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?_" He, then, does something unexspected…he laughs. _How cute-Wait…why is he laughing?_ "Remember when we were at that bar?" he said eyes full of pride. I give him a disapproving stare. "Well yeah…" he continues, "you called your assistant? I think it was Alianny or something?"

"Alianna," I corrected.

"Anyway…you told her…and I quote,

'Hey listen…*hick*'

her, 'dude its 2 am!'

'I know I'm sorry but I'm gonna be gone tomorrow mind filling in? I got a *hick* job to do'

'Are you drunk? You usually hold your liquor so well…'

'Well anyway…'

'So what are you doing that's so important?'

Well you see I kinda butted in the conversation…and said, 'who you talking to sexy?' And you said,

'Its just work! Anyway Alianna…I cant work because…' you grabbed my neck kissed me and said, 'I'm GONNA BE DOING THIS GUY TONIGHT!'

She said, '…..OKAY! You go girl! I got you covered see ya in the morning or maybe even a while longer…'

And then you hung up…we went to your place…one thing led to another…I'm surprised we dint dystory anything much less make it to the bed…you're a really good kisser you know…"

"Get on with it!" I exclaimed barely able to grasp the thought of what I said to Alianna.

"Oh we got it on…you pull me into the sheets…I took off your-"

"I get it!" I interrupted.

"No you don't"

"huh?"

"Even though I just met you that doesn't mean I was so kind"

"I repeat, 'HUH?'"

"I wasn't very gentle…neither were you..i mean you just grabbed-"

"I GET IT! No more explaining!"

"That what she said- no that's what you said!"

_GRRRRRRRR I'm GONNA MURDER HIM! Calm down Lexi…everything's gonna be fine just change the subject…_

"I'm gonna call Alianna…"

_PLEASE DON'T PICK UP!_

"Hello, Alianna here. How may I help you?"

"A-alianna its Lexi-…"

"oh!"

_I don't like that tone-! This could only mean-!_

"You totally got screwed!"

_Her _OTHER_ side came out._

"No-"

"Was he gentle?"

"Alianna-"

"No! He totally went all out on you!"

"You-"

"How many hickies do you have?"

"Don't"

"Bite marks? Oh! So you just thought to leave me out? Did you just suck-"

"Understand…"

"Oh I understand! You-"

_OH GREAT SHE GETS THAT PART!_

"No! No! No!"

"Just tell me what happened"

"I can't…"

"Oh is he still there?"

"He's….asleep"

_What the fuck…he was awake 5 minutes ago._

"You tire him out that much? You naughty, naughty girl!"

"*sigh* he-"

He slaps my butt and says, "hey sexy!"

_I hope she didn't here that…_

It didn't matter anyway cause I said, "Don't slap my ass!"

"Oh the beast is awake I'll leave you two to it."

"No you don't understand!" I begin to protest.

"Yeah we already did it twice!" he butts in.

_SERIOUSLY? Of all the things to say?..._

"You can make up the time later. See ya!"

*Click*

"What are you looking at?" I hissed at the satisfied looking man in my bed still clothless.

*Chuckle* "You are a strange one…"

"What am I to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Editor: *Flick* I know there's alot of conversation its a play by play of what happen that night in case any of you had any questions...Review what you want to happen next what should Zero say? Favorite me please!<strong>


End file.
